Me Inmortal
by DI-MALFOY
Summary: Draco Vamp... ¿Harry Posible víctima? ¿El chico de ojos verdes se convertirá en un ser de la noche? Entren y lean. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: Me Inmortal**

Rating: R

Pairing: Draco /Harry

* * *

Se había sentido intranquilo toda la semana. No, toda la semana no… ¡Todo el maldito mes! Y todo a lógica consecuencia del maldito baile de disfraces, organizado por el maldito director general, del maldito cuartel de Aurores, del maldito fin de año. Odiaba los finales de año. Siempre lo ponían extremadamente irritable, y sus compañeros terminaban pagando sus cambios constantes de humor. Se sentía- hasta cierto punto- culpable por ello, pero agradecía infinitamente que sus amigos no le reprocharan nada. 

_Ellos sabían el porqué…_

Se odiaba así mismo por ser un estúpido sentimental. Habían pasado ya siete largos años, y aún seguía perdidamente enamorado de el. Muchas veces trató de hacerle entender a su destrozado corazón que le ayudara a olvidar, pero el maldito músculo se empeñaba en hacerle recordar todos los días. De haber podido, se hubiese arrancado el corazón de tajo y dejarse llevar al valle del olvido por toda la eternidad. Pero había una pequeña personita que lo hacía cambiar de manera de pensar en el momento justo. El pensar en ese pequeño torbellino de ojos claros le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante. Era su razón de vivir… Esa noche en particular, trataría de pensar en su hija y en lo feliz y orgullosa que estaría al día siguiente al ver a su "papi" –como cariñosamente lo llamaba- resaltado en la primera plana del profeta. Toda una señorita elitista.

_Pequeña bribona._

A su corta edad sabía exactamente lo que quería y cuándo lo quería. Igual que su otro padre…

De nuevo una sombra nubló su mirada esmeralda que se reflejaba triste en el espejo de su habitación. Movió la cabeza negativamente en varias ocasiones; era imposible tratar de negar lo evidente. Nunca iba a poder olvidarle por más que lo intentase. Había un lazo indestructible entre ambos que solo la muerte podría romper… Quizás.

-¿Estás listo Harry?

La voz del pelirrojo al otro lado de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Enseguida los alcanzo Ron, solo falta… esto… Maldita porquería.

Caminó hacia su cama y levantó la mascarilla que llevaría al fastidioso baile. Una máscara dorada.

La tomó sin demasiada ensoñación y la guardó dentro de su chaleco. Salió, bajó lentamente los escalones y llegó hasta la salita principal. Ahí le esperaban Hermione, Luna, y Ron. Lovegood fue la primera en saludarle con un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Te ves realmente mágico ésta noche!

-Opino lo mismo que Luna, un poco pálido para mi gusto, pero aceptable. Indudablemente serás el centro de atención de todas las miradas. Hermione le miraba con ojo crítico de arriba a bajo. Harry se sintió molesto.

-Es lo que siempre se espera de mí. Ser el maldito centro de atención es una de mis múltiples responsabilidades por ser quien soy… Y todo para que un excéntrico multimillonario se despoje de algunos cuantos miles de galeones para obras de caridad y esté en paz con su maldita conciencia.

Maldecir por todo era clásico en Harry los últimos años.

-Vamos Harry, no te lo tomes tan mal. A nosotros tampoco nos gusta ir, pero lo hacemos por los niños del orfanato. Piensa en lo feliz que estará la pequeña Cissy.

-Ya, dejemos a mi hija fuera de esto. Por cierto Ron…

-Estará bien con mi madre Harry, no te preocupes- se adelantó el pelirrojo- Ya sabes que le encanta desgnomizar el jardín trasero en luna llena junto con los gemelos.

-En ese caso será mejor que partamos. Cuanto antes lleguemos, cuanto antes estaremos de regreso en casa y podré estar más tiempo con mi pequeña. Ofreció el brazo a Luna y ésta lo tomó con presteza, sonriendo.

* * *

Un elegante carruaje los esperaba en la puerta. Durante todo el trayecto Harry no pronunció ni una sola palabra. Solo observaba melancólico por la pequeña ventanilla de su raro transporte, dejando fuera de sus pensamientos, la plática amena de sus acompañantes; muy lejos estaban las voces de su cabeza, solo se presentaban como algunos murmullos insignificantes. Estaba triste, mucho, pero hacía tiempo que había dejado de llorar, sus ojos estaban secos, solo quedaba el vacío y el recuerdo. 

No se dio cuenta de su arribo a la fiesta, sino hasta que Luna le dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro para que espabilara. Se disculpó por su falta de atención y la chica solo sonrió, mostrando su blanca dentadura.

La primera visión que tuvo Harry al poner un pié fuera, fueron los cientos de flashes sobre su persona y sobre su acompañante. Estaba acostumbrado, sin embargo, esa noche en especial se sentía extremadamente irritable e inseguro, con un sentimiento de Deja vú, mas no sabía porqué… Así que aludió a toda la prensa con toda la habilidad de la que fue capaz y con mucho trabajo logró penetrar hasta el fastuoso recinto y poder reunirse con sus amigos, quienes ya lo esperaban cómodamente sentados en una de las mesas principales, cerca de la pista de baile.

-¡Vaya lío Harry, pensé que tardarían siglos en entrar!- Puntualizó Ron, que ya tenía en las manos un vaso rozagante de vino espumoso- Los tipos del profeta son algo difíciles de quitar de encima, y más cuanto tienen asegurada la primera plana.

-Pero Harry siempre sabe cómo arreglárselas- Contestó Luna- Es muy inteligente… Oigan chicos ¿han visto ya la decoración del lugar¡Está sensacional! Y ni que decir sobre los disfraces de los invitados. Mi padre estaría encantado de poder estar aquí, estoy segura de que podría encontrar decenas de criaturas mágicas mezcladas entre tanta gente, aprovechando que su identidad está a salvo por el momento…

-Cierto no me había dado cuenta- Hermione echó un largo vistazo a todo el decorado- Me recuerda mucho al gran comedor en Hogwarts, sólo que el estilo Gótico medieval está muy por encima de todo, a pesar de lo tétrico y oscuro que resulta, puedo asegurar que el anfitrión tiene buen gusto. Hay en el ambiente un aire de elegancia y misticismo, me gusta… A pesar de aquellos tapices…

Hermione se refería cientos de tapices que colgaban a ambos lados del lugar y que reflejaban escenas de torturas sangrientas a magos y brujas por igual y que la luz verdusca de las antorchas parecían darles vida propia.

-¿O tú que opinas Harry? –preguntó de improviso Hermione- Harry ¿me estás escuchando?

-Oh, perdón ¿decías? –Contestó Harry distraído.

-Olvídalo, realmente no tiene tanta importancia… ¿Hace algo de frío no les parece?

* * *

La reunión comenzó pocos minutos después, con la acostumbrada "charla" de bienvenida y el discurso que obligadamente Harry debía regalar a los presentes dando las gracias al alma caritativa del anfitrión, quien resultó ser pariente –no muy lejano- del ministro de magia y del mismísimo director general del cuartel de aurores… Una afortunada casualidad puntualizó irónicamente Harry, al final… Los exquisitos bocadillos se sirvieron inmediatamente después de finalizados los actos protocolarios, situación que agradeció infinitamente el estómago insaciable de Ron. A pesar del tiempo, el pelirrojo seguía siendo el mismo glotón de siempre. Algunas cosas no cambiaban. Las damas, solo degustaron ensaladas y líquidos. 

Harry no probó gran cosa, no tenía apetito, lo que el deseaba era tomar algo de aire fresco y escabullirse del humo de las pipas humeantes a su alrededor, si algo no le gustaba, era que el humo se impregnase en su ropa y en su cuerpo; lo detestaba, así pues fingiendo una urgencia para ir a los sanitarios, ofreció disculpas momentáneas a sus acompañantes… Muy afortunado de su parte, ya que la música comenzó a sonar y para ser sinceros, el baile no era su fuerte… Sólo había bailado en dos ocasiones y lo había hecho en la intimidad con… El.

_Nuevamente el…_

Se revolvió nervioso detrás del cortinaje de un gran ventanal que había elegido para esconderse de las miradas de las féminas y masculinas deseosas de bailar su primera pieza con el, aún y cuando estuviese acompañado, pero en ese campo musical llevaba ventaja, a Luna tampoco le gustaba demasiado la danza, así que ese escollo estaba salvado y la rubia no iba a pegar el grito en el cielo si no la sacaba a bailar… Como estaba haciendo Hermione con Ron… El pobre pelirrojo estaba siendo presa de los gritos desaforados de la castaña, y no tuvo otra opción más que ceder. Este acontecimiento le hizo olvidar un poco su tristeza y sonreír ligeramente.

Ron, haría bien en pensarse dos veces el querer resistirse a lo inevitable y dejar de flirtear con la mujer, para evitar el qué dirán … Y decirle de una vez por todas a Hermione que amaba a Blaise.-

Minutos más tarde, se encontraba vagando en soledad por los amplios y lúgubres jardines de la mansión, con las manos en los bolsillos… Meditabundo y hasta cierto punto aburrido. Todas esas reuniones sociales acababan dejándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Preferiría estar en esos momentos gélidos en casa, cerca de la chimenea, leyéndole un cuento a su pequeña, tomando una deliciosa taza de chocolate caliente.

Paso a paso se fue internando en la espesura del bosque sin darse cuenta… Hasta que llegó a un pequeño kiosco; que al juzgar por las apariencias llevaba mucho tiempo en desuso, estaba cubierto de hojarasca y con mucho polvo, pero poco importaba… Tomó asiento en la barandilla y recargó su cabeza en uno de los pilares. Dejó escapar un suspiro sin darse cuenta.

La música se escuchaba a lo lejos.

El aire comenzó a soplar con fuerza, tanto, que la temperatura comenzó a bajar algunos grados e inevitablemente unos diminutos copos de nieve comenzaron a caer por todas partes, cubriendo todo de blanco en cuestión de minutos… A Harry le gustaba la nieve a pesar de todo, era lo único que le mantenía vivo el ambiente decembrino… Le gustaba pero… Pero, otro año iba muriendo…Otro año más sin tener noticias de el …Otro año más extrañándole, otro año más consumiéndose en la duda y en la incertidumbre.

Cerrando los ojos le reprochó.

_¿Porque Draco…¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir adiós¡¿Qué maldita cosa hice mal?!_

La tristeza volvió a consumirlo y esta vez, pudo llorar sin tratar de evitar que lo escuchasen… Pero en el fondo ya no quería hacerlo… ¡¡YA NO QUERIA!! No quería sentirse vulnerable y desdichado por alguien que no lo merecía. Con el puño cerrado, se dio un golpe certero en el pecho, tratando de calmarse. Pero en lugar de sentir su piel fría, encontró la dureza de su máscara que llevaba guardada en el chalequillo. La sacó y se la colocó encima de su rostro… Muy al contrario de su cara, éste objeto dorado sin vida, llevaba plasmada una agradable sonrisa…

-… No escondas tu rostro bajo una máscara falsa… Harry…

La voz a sus espaldas le hizo sobresaltarse y casi pierde el equilibrio, dejando caer la máscara al suelo.

-¿Disculpa? –Preguntó Harry- ¿te conozco?

Trató de enfocar y secarse las lágrimas disimuladamente, pero el ambiente le empañaba los anteojos, así que tuvo que quitárselos. Aún así, la oscuridad era mayor. Y la persona dueña de aquella lúgubre voz, no parecía interesada en darse a conocer.

-…Si, me llegaste a conocer hace algún tiempo…

Estas últimas frases alertaron a Harry, su instinto de auror se aplicó al máximo. Aunque los mortífagos habían sido reducidos a cero, todavía quedaban dispersos algunos fieles seguidores de Voldemort. Sacó con rapidez su varita y apunto hacia el frente.

-¿Quién eres¡Identifícate…!

-Está bien, si así lo quieres…

Una espigada figura salió de entre las sombras. También llevaba encima un disfraz… Una túnica negra gótica holgada y una máscara plateada que ocultaba por completo su rostro… Una máscara que solo contaba con un par de rendijas por donde mirar… Tapaba por completo su boca ¿Cómo entonces podía escucharlo?

-… No me estás escuchando- propiamente sea dicho- con tus oídos, Harry; sino que lo estás haciendo por medio de tu mente.

Harry respingó, parecía que el sujeto le había leído el pensamiento y se maldijo así mismo por ser tan descuidado y dejar su mente al descubierto de aquel misterioso desconocido. Así que puso todo su esfuerzo en resguardar todo aquello que todavía consideraba valioso para el.

-Es inútil Harry, nunca podrás cerrarte a mí, por más que lo intentes.

-Deje de referirse a mí con tanta familiaridad.- Contestó con furia- Por última vez, identifíquese si no quiere morir en éste mismo instante. Tengo muy poca paciencia.

El sujeto dejó escapar una lúgubre carcajada que le erizó los cabellos a Harry.

-¿Morir? Esa palabra ha salido definitivamente de mi vocabulario… Sin embargo, daría todo lo que fuese por… Poder hacerlo… Por no ser lo que soy ahora y ser como tú…

Harry estaba confundido. De ser otras las circunstancias, hubiese mandado sin dudar, un hechizo aturdidor al sujeto petulante que tenía enfrente y finiquitar el desagradable encuentro, pero simple y sencillamente se había quedado estático, incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. Volvía a sentirse vulnerable, triste y melancólico. Como si la escasa felicidad se hubiese marchado para nunca más volver.

El individuo dio varios pasos más hacia delante.

-…Puedo sentir la batalla interna que libras en éste instante. Puedo sentir tu ira hacia a mí, pero también puedo sentir que quieres alejarte, huir… Harry… Y sería lo más sensato que pudieses hacer. Sin embargo, agradezco que todavía sigas aquí, a pesar de todo.

-Yo… Por todos los dioses… ¡¿QUIEN ERES?! –Harry seguía blandiendo su varita con mucha dificultad, un extraño hormigueo se apoderó de su cuerpo- Por Merlín… Necesito saberlo… Lo necesito…

Dándole gusto a Harry, llevó su pálida y casi translúcida mano hacia su rostro, y se desprendió lentamente de la mascarilla, como si quisiese darle un poco más tiempo al dueño de esas preciosas esmeraldas. Cuando su rostro hubo estado al descubierto por completo, Harry estuvo a punto de desfallecer por el impacto… Ahí, frente a el, estaba… Estaba Draco… ¡Draco Malfoy! Con ese rostro… Tan… Bello, con esa mirada gris azulosa que lo hacía vibrar cuando lo miraba de aquella forma… Ahí estaba… el dueño de su corazón y el culpable de su infinita pena… Aquel Dios con aquella cabellera larga y platinada cayendo graciosa por sus hombros…

-D-Draco…

Las lágrimas volvieron a resbalar por sus mejillas. El, que pensó que jamás volvería a contemplarle mientras tuviera fuerzas para seguir adelante. ¡Por todos los magos y brujas del mundo! Todo parecía un sueño del cuál no quería despertar. Parecía una escena bien planeada de cine muggle… El final feliz de una horrenda película de ficción… Todos sus sentidos parecían haberse concentrado en aquella figura alta y espigada que lo observaba con detenimiento y embriaguez, nada más en el mundo parecía existir…

-Te he extrañado tanto, mi amor… -Habló Draco, al ver que Harry estaba casi en estado de shock- He pasado tantas y tantas lunas añorando tu presencia, añorando tu calor, añorando tus besos… Extrañando el olor de tu cuerpo. Oh, Harry, me has hecho tanta falta…

Hizo el intento por acortar definitivamente la distancia, pero Harry retrocedió inmediatamente presintiendo un aura oscura alrededor de el. Algo no estaba bien… Era Draco, pero a la vez no lo era… Algo malo había sucedido, ahora estaba seguro de ello, y sus instinto de conservación le gritaba con insistencia ¡Aléjate de el¡Aléjate de el¡Corres grave peligro!

-..No te acerques más Draco- Balbuceó-

-Por Merlín Harry, esperé mucho tiempo, anhelando el momento de poder estar a solas contigo… No sabes la cantidad de obstáculos que tuve que sortear para estar ésta noche aquí… ¡Rompí decenas de reglas! Déjame abrazarte ¡Déjame besarte¡Déjame amarte!

-¡No! No puedes esperar que… Te reciba con los brazos abiertos después de tu abandono… ¡Me has hecho mucho daño Draco Malfoy! Destrozaste mi alma en miles de pedazos y ahora vienes a decirme toda esta sarta de mentiras de buenas a primeras. ¡No pienso caer en tu juego, no más, no tuviste corazón para abandonarme cuando más te necesitaba, sin decir una puta palabra¡YO QUE TANTO TE AMABA Y QUE HUBIESE DADO MI VIDA POR TI SI FUESE NECESARIO¡YO NO LO MERECIA DRACO¡YO NO LO MERECIA!

-Por supuesto que no lo merecías amor…

-¡No me llames de ésa manera!

-Harry… Sé que me odias… Y no te culpo, pero déjame explicarte…

-¡No quiero escucharte más! Nada importa ya, el daño está hecho. ¡Déjame en paz!

Harry guardó su varita y le dio la espalda a Draco con la firme intención de retirarse, pero Draco no estaba dispuesto a dejarle ir tan fácilmente. Con una velocidad sobre humana, le cortó el paso. Harry respingó al ser tomado fuertemente por las muñecas sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

-¡No Harry, tú no te irás de aquí sin haberme escuchado primero!

-¡Suéltame maldito idiota!- Draco levantó las cejas y su rostro blanquecino se enfureció de manera irreal.

-¡Oh no amorcito…! No te soltaré nunca más… ¿Y sabes porqué? Porque he venido por ti… Si Harry… Intenté hablar civilizadamente contigo, intenté explicarte el porqué de mi ausencia, pero dadas las circunstancias…

Draco alcanzó los labios de Harry y lo besó con furia y pasión. Harry luchó frenéticamente por tratar de librarse, pero no podía, estaba entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado quería huir del contacto, pero por otro, ardía en deseos por Draco. Hacía tantos años ya, que sus labios no habían sido besados de aquella forma tan enloquecedora y pasional… Que perdió el sentido de la realidad y poco a poco fue cediendo terreno en su boca, permitiendo que Draco llegara hasta lo más profundo. No supo ni cómo ni cuando, pero segundos más tarde ya había enlazado sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del rubio y correspondía con la misma intensidad.

La música volvió a inundar el paraje.

-Bailemos…

Fue la primera palabra que salió de la boca de Draco al separarse. Harry lo miraba embelesado, como si estuviese en un profundo trance, no podía apartar su vista de aquella que lo tenía atrapado. De pronto sintió su cuerpo más ligero, como si flotase entre el espacio y el tiempo. Los copos de nieve volvían a caer envolviéndolos en un gélido abrazo… Giraba y giraba al compás de música de violines y coros… Sintió como si tuviese alas y volara al compás de la suave y arrulladora melodía…

Tenía un ángel ante el… Un ángel de alas negras…

-… Eres tan bello… Que no supe cómo pude resistir sin ti…

Draco volvió a capturar aquellos labios que se le ofrecieron voluntariamente… Y giraron y giraron…

Harry comenzó a reír, alzando las manos a la oscuridad de la noche, dejando que la nieve mojara su rostro con agua lluvia y luz de luna, mientras Draco besaba su cuello en repetidas ocasiones.

-…Dime que quieres estar conmigo, por siempre y para siempre Harry… Dímelo… y te lo concederé.

En éxtasis, Harry tomó el rostro de Draco con ambas manos y volvió a besarlo con toda la rabia amor y pasión de la que fue capaz, su corazón parecía estar a punto de salirse de su pecho.

-… Te deseo…

El rubio no esperó a escuchar más… Desabotonó con suma maestría la túnica mojada de Harry, al igual que la demás ropa, -incluida la de el-que cayó al precipicio sin hacer ruido; y sintiéndose en el mismo cielo, lo tomó ahí mismo con las piernas de Harry sujetándolo fuertemente por su cintura. Con vaivenes lentos, suaves y profundos… Todo parecía estar bien ahora… Nuevamente juntos, como antes… Entregándose mutuamente a las mieles del amor…

-… Harry… Por piedad… Dime que quieres estar conmigo… Ya no puedo resistirme…

-Quiero estar contigo mi adorable criatura de la noche…. Tómame ahora, antes de que me arrepienta…

Draco abrió desmesuradamente los ojos sin cesar en su ritmo constante. Harry se había dado cuenta de su verdadera condición, y aún así lo estaba aceptando. Sin vacilaciones, acercó su boca hacia el cuello sedoso de su pareja y descargó la primera mordida mortal, haciendo que Harry dejara escapar un quejido de dolor con los ojos cerrados. Un hilillo de sangre resbaló por la nívea espalda de Harry y éste abrazó con más fuerza el cuerpo de su amante… Sin embargo Draco no deseba terminar tan pronto… Regresó a los labios de Harry y le dejó probar su propio elixir.

Las embestidas de Draco comenzaron a volverse más y más fuertes y Harry comenzaba a sentir que la vida se le iba escapando, en medio de la más increíble sensación de placer jamás experimentada… Draco volvió a morderle, ésta vez para ya no detenerse… Poco a poco el cuerpo de Harry comenzó a quedarse sin fuerzas…

Ya pronto serían uno solo por toda la eternidad…

-Cissy…

El moreno dijo apenas en un susurro… Momento que Draco pudo acceder sin restricciones a la mente de su amado y darse cuenta de que… Tenían una hija… ¡Una hija de Harry y el…¡Una pequeña!

Apartó sus poderosos colmillos…

¡Qué tremenda estupidez estaba a punto de cometer!

Había embrujado a Harry con su exquisito encanto vampirezco para seducirle, tomarle y hacerlo suyo por toda la eternidad; pero ahora… Ya no estaba seguro de nada… Solo unos sorbos más y Harry sería un caminante de la noche como el… Solo unos cuántos… ¡Por todas las sombras de la oscuridad¡Amaba a ese hombre!

_Harry… Te amo… Pero no puedo hacerte esto… Ni a nuestra hija… Ella te necesita tanto ó más que yo…_

Delicadamente y con sumo pesar, fue descendiendo con Harry en brazos, lo vistió – al igual que el- y lo depositó delicadamente sobre una pequeña banca cercana al kiosco. Diciendo algunas palabras inaudibles, la ligera ventisca aminoró y el viento gélido dejó de soplar…

_Yo… no puedo…; Harry… Cuánto hubiese querido que escucharas mi verdad, y que entendieras mi pena… A mí no me dieron la oportunidad que yo te estoy otorgando… A mí me tomaron a la fuerza, aquella noche que salía del cuartel de aurores rumbo a casa, con ese hermoso ramo de rosas rojas que tanto te gustan… Era nuestro aniversario ¿recuerdas? Estabas tan emocionado… Me dijiste que tenías una linda noticia que darme… Nunca pude escucharla… Pero ahora sé cuál era esa hermosa noticia… La llegada de Cissy… ¡Merlín! De haberlo sabido… ¡DE HABERLO SABIDO!_

Un poderoso relámpago iluminó el bosque.

_Será mejor que me vaya. El alba comienza a hacerse presente. Adiós Harry… Adiós para siempre… Nunca te olvidaré… Y espero que algún día me perdones. Cuida muy bien de nuestra pequeña._

Depositó un pequeño beso en los labios rosados de Harry- Quien parecía descansar apaciblemente- Tomó su máscara, junto con la de Harry y las colocó entre sus manos. Y lentamente, con los ojos a punto de desbordarse, se fue elevando en medio de la oscuridad con un hondo pesar. Ya nunca más volvería a ver al dueño de aquellas esmeraldas, al del cabello rebelde, al que algún día fue dueño de su corazón. Un corazón que aún habitaba en su cuerpo, pero que había dejado de latir hacía mucho, pues el ahora era un muerto en vida…

Un ser de la noche…

_Un vampiro…_

* * *

Harry sería encontrado horas después con hipotermia, débil e incapacitado para recordar lo que le había sucedido durante la noche. 

¿De dónde había surgido aquella misteriosa máscara que ahora observaba con detenimiento en una cama de hospital en San Mungo?

Sería un misterio que quizás, jamás se develaría…

Quizás.

* * *

**FINAL.**

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado muehehe. Ojalá que la vena Potteriana regrese pronto para continuar haciendo perversidades jajaja. Saludos.


	2. 2

Hola chicas y chicos del club, aquí de vuelta con un mini capítulo de ésta que será una historia cortita (quizás 3 capítulos más, o no sé jejeje, no quiero presionarme) ¿Qué propició que me decidiera a escribir? Pos el cumple de mi rubio. ¡¡¡ FELICIDADESSS QUE CUMPLAS MUCHOS MAS ¡!! Cof, cof… Bueno, como iba diciendo. Todavía ando con la musa Potteriana por los suelos, pero decidí darles gusto a aquellas personitas que me pidieron que continuara con Luz de luna. ¿Ok?

* * *

CAPITULO 2

* * *

-Harry, es tarde. ¿Todavía piensas quedarte más tiempo?- Su pelirrojo amigo daba un par de bostezos y se rascaba el trasero con mucho entusiasmo.

- Mucho me temo que sí. Ron ¿podrías decirle a Molly que…?

- Le diré. Pasarás mañana por Cissy. Descuida, ya sabes que a mi madre le encanta cuidarla y a Ginny también. Siempre dice que es su sobrina preferida… Pero te diré una cosa amigo- Ron se acercó a Harry y le susurró al oído- Son un par de mujeres consentidoras, sino les pones un alto, tu hija se volverá una malcriada.

-Sé que no paso el tiempo necesario con ella Ron y que muchas veces tu madre hace el trabajo que debería hacer yo- Harry se levantó de su lujoso escritorio- Pero no he encontrado un colegio adecuado para ella, antes de que llegue el tiempo de que entre a Hogwarts. Ninguna me convence, y a eso súmale a que es "la hija de Harry Potter", no le dejarían hacer una vida normal y no puedo permitir que mi niña pase por el mismo suplicio que yo.- Se dirigió hasta la cafetera mágica que descansaba justo a la entrada de su despacho, y se sirvió una gran taza de café- Pedí un par de semanas de vacaciones pero me las negaron… El maldito de Scrimgeour rechazó mi petición alegando que los brotes de delincuencia han aumentado alarmantemente los últimos días y que yo, como su brazo derecho, debo estar siempre disponible...

-Es un cabrón, anda dame una taza - Harry se la acercó- Solo quiere fastidiarte, no puede digerir el que tengas más _éxito que el._ ¿A quién recurren los aurores de clase c, cuando necesitan algún consejo o algún permiso especial? A ti por supuesto. Y eso es lo que no lo deja dormir. El será el jefe, pero tú eres…

-Ya, no me recuerdes lo que soy.- Harry terminó su bebida y de inmediato se sirvió otra. La cafeína lo mantenía alerta-. Te veo cansado y no es para menos, las redadas estuvieron a la orden del día. Descansa ahora que puedes o terminarás como yo. Estas manchas oscuras debajo de mis ojos no combinarían con tu cabello-. A pesar de su cansancio físico y mental, Harry se daba tiempo para hacer alguna que otra broma- Mañana por la tarde pasaré por Cissy. ¿Está bien?

- Correcto. Pero… Harry, sé que no te gusta hablar del tema pero deberías tomarte más en serio la propuesta de la señora Malfoy. Después de todo es la abuela de Cissy. Podría pasar unos días con ella.

-Y también es la esposa de Lucius Malfoy. No quiero que mi hija tenga nexos con ellos. Bastante daño me han hecho. Yo no creo en su repentino arrepentimiento. ¡Nunca pondría la custodia de mi hija a una familia de bastardos…! Por cierto me extraña tu comentario. Si mal no recuerdo odiabas a… _Él_y a todo lo que estuviera ligado.

-Bueno si, pero…Tu hija queda excluida.

-Pero nada, ahora largo de aquí señor Weasley o le daré una semana de detención. Es una orden.

-Odio cuando utilizas ese tonito conmigo. Sin embargo obedeceré. Tengo planes para el fin de semana y no pienso perderlos por nada del mundo.

-¿Saldrás con Hermione?- Preguntó Harry volviendo a tomar asiento para revisar los cientos de documentos que llegaban a su escritorio-.

-Eh, no p-precisamente.

Harry levantó su rostro como en cámara lenta. El rostro de su amigo hacía gala de un tono rojizo tres veces más subido.

-Mi mente está comenzando a enredar miles de cosas, non santas Ron Weasley, así que por tu bien será mejor que me digas todo de una buena vez, a menos que me dejes seguir imaginándote en un oscuro pasillo de la central, metiéndote mano con el chico nuevo del sector seis.

La mueca de horror que hizo Ron, Harry no la cambiaba ni por cientos de galeones de oro.

-P-pero… Pero tú no… No habrás sido capaz…

-Oh, así que después de todo, no fue producto de mi calenturienta imaginación. Eras tú quien se apareaba en el sexto piso, ala sur, cubículo tres.

-¡Oye, estuviste espiando¡No es justo! Se suponía que nadie estaría observando…

-No grites por favor, que me duela la cabeza…Además no hables de lo que es justo y de lo que no. Una falta como esa te hubiese costado una expulsión. Agradece que no se haya corrido la noticia. El tipo es bastante boquiflojo… _ Chiquilín. _

-¡No me digas así! No me gusta…

-Pues aquella noche no parecías estar demasiado enfadado… "Oh sí, así, chiquilín" ¡Oh si, oh, oh…!.

La taza de plástico que Ron llevaba entre las manos, fue a parar al rostro de Harry- que para su fortuna- ya estaba vacía-. El auror rió como poseso.

-A veces eres insoportable Harry. Sabiéndolo tú, es como si lo supiese todo el mundo mágico. Te conozco y sé que me fastidiarás el resto de mi vida- Ron dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración- Bien, para satisfacer en su totalidad tu curiosidad, te diré que saldré con Blaise el fin de semana.

Harry aplaudió con ganas.

-¡Bravo! Ya era hora. Por fin te armaste de valor, te costó todo un año el decidirte. ¡Déjame felicitarte!- Harry abrazó con mucho entusiasmo a su amigo- ¿Cuándo lo vas a hacer oficial?

-Apenas acordamos en intentarlo. No queremos precipitarnos… Querernos conocernos más. Tú sabes…

-¿Conocerse más¡Pero si ya se conocen todo! O me vas a decir que andan por la vida agarrados de la mano, suspirando por los rincones, regalándose miraditas de corderitos enamorados.

-Aunque no lo creas Harry. Esta vez va muy en serio. No quiero que la pasión se anteponga al amor…

-¡Wow¡Qué frase! Permíteme que la escriba en mi diario.

-¿Te estás burlando de mi?- El rostro de Ron había adquirido una seriedad nunca antes vista-. Harry se dio cuenta de que se había pasado de listo; muy en el fondo sentía un poco de envidia por la felicidad de su amigo. Una felicidad que le había dejado atrás hace muchos años-.

-Siento si te ofendí. Discúlpame, creo que mi estúpida broma, estuvo de más… Me da gusto por ti, en serio. Ojalá que Blaise sea el indicado. No me gustaría verte sufrir.- Las disculpas de su amigo parecían sinceras, así pues, el pelirrojo volvió a ser el mismo de antes-.

-Ya luego te contaré- Porque sé que vas a preguntar- Bien Harry me voy, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, ya pasan de las dos de la madrugada. El trabajo en exceso es malo para la salud…

-Nos vemos al rato entonces… Oh, creo que no, tendrás un fin de semana movidito. Entonces nos veremos el lunes para que me cuentes todo con lujo de detalle, chiquilín.

-No sé si con lujo de detalle- Puntualizó Ron- Solo te contaré lo que me convenga. No quiero darte más armas para fastidiarme la existencia.- Dándole un golpecito en el hombro salió del despacho, dejando a Harry en completa soledad. Aunque segundos más tarde apareció su rostro pecoso por el marco de la puerta, haciendo que el moreno brincara en su asiento.

-Una última cosa Harry. No le digas nada a Hermione. Ya me daré tiempo de ponerla al tanto. Creo que será un duro golpe para su ego, ya sabes _cambiarla_ por un hombre y todo eso… Ahora si ya me voy. Hasta luego… ¡Ah! –Otro respingo de Harry- Haz favor de no llamarme nunca más chiquilín. Lo detesto.

-Está bien, no te diré chiquilín, i chiquilín. /I

-¡Muérete Harry!- Ron hizo una seña obscena con la mano-.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, el trasero de Harry pedía a gritos un masaje. Llevaba horas en la misma posición y las tazas de café ya habían hecho efecto. Siguiendo el consejo de su vejiga, fue hasta los sanitarios a descargar la orina.

El edificio estaba completamente en silencio y Harry agradecía internamente por ello. Durante las horas de servicio parecía un completo hervidero de gritos y jaloneos. Por tal motivo, sus horas "efectivas para trabajar sin presión" eran aquellas pasadas de la media noche. Gustaba de la soledad. Un alma solitaria. Y así vivía "feliz" o creía serlo.

Mejor solo que mal acompañado. Ese era su lema.

Y ya era conocido en la central de aurores como el_eterno solitario_A pesar de ser un padre soltero, era muy codiciado entre la comunidad mágica. Hombres y mujeres deseosas de formalizar algo con el salvador del mundo, le lanzaban arteras propuestas; algunas de buena fe, algunas otras completamente indecorosas.

Pero todas ellas eran rechazadas.

Harry no deseaba formalizar nada. No deseaba a nadie a su lado. Había sufrido una gran pena y su corazón estaba partido en dos. Muerto- según sus palabras-. Nunca volvería a amar. Una vez había entregado el corazón y lo habían maltratado, lo habían engañado vilmente…

_Me alegro por Ron, se lo merece. Pero compadezco a __Hermy__, pondrá el grito en el cielo cuando se entere.__Tendrá que buscar a otro hombre que cumpla con sus berrinches de niña mimada._

Subió el cierre de su pantalón, lavó sus manos y aprovechó para enjuagar su rostro secándolo después con una pequeña toalla. Sus lentes pasados de moda también recibieron su dosis de agua. Al momento de ponérselos, una sombra se reflejó en el espejo del baño, lo que motivó que girara con rapidez, para darse cuenta de que allí no había nada. Situación que le pareció sospechosa. Su sentido de alerta comenzó a mandarle señales de advertencia. Harry casi nunca se equivocaba. No estaba solo. Podía sentir una presencia con mucha energía muy cerca de él, sin embargo no podía ubicarla, pues ésta se movía con mucha velocidad. Y sus ojos, a pesar de ser los de un mago poderoso y audaz, no podían seguir la trayectoria de la sombra.

Sacó su varita.

Salió sigilosamente del sanitario, volteando en distintas direcciones a cada paso que daba, agudizando el oído. Los pasillos que habían permanecido a oscuras, se vieron iluminados por la luz verduzca de la varita de Harry.

_Hay alguien aquí, pero… Es extraño. Su aura es distinta, es fría…__ No es un __mortífago__, eso está claro__… Un __inferi__… Tal vez…_

La sombra volvió a pasar justo a un costado, empujándole hacia la pared.

Harry descargó varios hechizos mortales pero ninguno dio al blanco. Solo logró hacer daño a un par de estanterías con decenas de miles de papeles que quedaron esparcidos por el pulcro y encerado suelo.

_ Maldición. _

-¡Reparo!

Desgraciadamente para él, "el ente" se había esfumado. Ya no podía sentirlo.

¿Pero en realidad hubo alguien ahí?

Harry se formuló mentalmente la pregunta. Los últimos meses había tenido algunas "visiones" y algunos sueños extraños, que Hermione atribuyó a su raquítico estado de salud y a la extraña anemia que no parecía dar tregua y que curiosamente había comenzado la noche de la gran fiesta de fin de año. Aquella ocasión cuando lo encontraron casi al borde del congelamiento, hacía ya un año.

Sin tener una respuesta coherente, Harry regresó al despacho. Bebió su décima taza de café y… Su mirada de centró en el último cajón de su escritorio. Dudó varias veces en abrirlo, pero su ansiedad pudo más. Con mucha delicadeza extrajo las dos máscaras que fueron halladas en sus manos, asidas fuertemente, aquel día. Las miró con mucho detenimiento y la que más le intrigaba era la más afilada, la plateada. ¿Cómo había llegado a su poder¿A quién habría pertenecido? Con esa duda se había retirado a la cama muchas noches; noches en las que no podía conciliar el sueño tratando de encontrar una solución a sus problemas existenciales y a su insomnio crónico.

_Será mejor que regrese a casa, no tiene caso seguir aquí__. Por hoy he terminado._

Las máscaras regresaron a la oscuridad. Colgó su chaquetilla de auror y la colgó en el perchero. De donde tomó su gabardina y una bufanda con los colores de Gryffindor. Regalo de cumpleaños de su pequeña y que no soltaba por nada del mundo.

Apagó la luz y se dirigió a las escaleras traseras que conducían a un pequeño callejón. Los aurores no "podían" desaparecerse de la central, pues estaba prohibido. Un poderoso hechizo bloqueaba totalmente la posibilidad. Así los maleantes no tenían ninguna oportunidad de escapar.

Muchos empleados habían protestado ante el estatuto- Harry entre ellos- Pues lo consideraban totalmente inadmisible –En algunas áreas-. Cuando surgía un código rojo, debían correr hasta la azotea (de un noveno piso) o por la puerta trasera para poder desaparecerse y eso restaba minutos valiosos. Muchas vidas se habían perdido por ello. Por eso todos odiaban a Scrimgeour. "El ojos verdes" en especial.

Con mucho desgano se encaminó hacia la salida. Estaba bastante oscuro y frío. Al bajar los últimos escalones tropezó estrepitosamente, dándose un buen golpe en la puerta. Tardó en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo, invocó su varita para alumbrarse de nuevo… Y lo que encontró le heló la sangre. Había un cuerpo tirado en el suelo, justo al lado del último escalón. Con cautela se acercó y lo giró. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que del velador del último turno. Harry trató de encontrar su pulso pero fue inútil, El hombre estaba muerto. Al principio supuso que habría resbalado por la escalera- puesto que era un hombre viejo y de movimientos torpes- Pero lo descartó en cuanto le revisó minuciosamente y encontró dos marcas extrañas en su cuello.

El viejo estaba totalmente _vaciado._No tenía ni pizca de sangre.

* * *

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Ejem. Nos vemos prontito. Espero que el capítulo- a pesar de ser corto- No les haya disgustado-.**


	3. 3

**Hola!!**

**Pues aquí con la entrega del pequeño capítulo de hoy . y también para hacer una preguntita, con respecto a un comentario que me hizo una amiga. ¿Quién quieren que sea el Sire de Draco? Me explico¿Qué vampirito fue quien convirtió al rubio¿Desean que sea un personaje conocido? (Si es así, se aceptan sugerencias) ¿O uno inventado?**

**Pos eso era todo muehehe. A leer pues.**

**PD: Muchas graciass a las personitas que me han dejado comentarios, no se si siga con la política de no dejar contestar revs por aquí :) ¿Alguien sabe?**

* * *

**CAPITULO III**

* * *

_Por fin viene el muy cretino. Y no viene solo. Llega con toda la comitiva. Como si fuese un día de campo ¡Le dije que era un asunto privado! Demonios… Adiós a la idea de pasar desapercibido. ¿Cuándo será el día en que haga lo que le digo al pie de la letra._

Casi toda la familia Weasley llegaba a la central de asuntos periciales mágicos, donde habían recluido a Harry 48 horas atrás. Quien les miraba llegar- a lo lejos- desde una de las tantas celdas preventivas para presuntos delincuentes.

-¡Harry! -Gritó el señor Weasley, motivo que ocasionó que todo el personal dirigiera su vista hacia ellos- ¿Harry estás bien?- El señor Arthur había sido el primero en llegar- Vinimos en cuanto nos enteramos de tu situación- Harry lanzó una mirada furiosa a Ron, que no atinó siquiera a defenderse- De haberlo sabido antes, hubiésemos acelerado todo el proceso para tu inmediata liberación.

-¡Esto es indignante!- Dijo con una prominente voz la señora Weasley, haciendo el alboroto aún más grande- ¿Cómo osaron ponerte tras las rejas, siendo quién eres¡¿Acaso no saben que encerraron a la persona equivocada¡Harry Potter no es ningún delincuente¡Exijo que lo liberen de inmediato!

-Señora Weasley, por favor, baje la voz, estoy bien.- Suplicaba Harry aún preso-.

-Harry, cielo, mira nada más que flacucho estás. Seguramente no te alimentaron como Merlín manda. Pero de eso me encargo yo. En cuanto lleguemos a la madriguera, me pondré a la tarea de hacerte comer dos tazones grandes de sopa y otros tantos de…

-Madre deja de atosigarlo – Contestó Ginny rodando los ojos- Perdónala Harry, ya sabes cómo es de impulsiva.

-Señor Weasley ¿Podré irme ya?- Preguntó Harry con el alma en un puño- No quiero seguir ni un minuto más aquí-.

-Me comuniqué con Scrimegour. El nos apoyó en el área legal mandando a un perito en… Tú ya sabes qué. Se ha comprobado que no tuviste nada que ver con _i aquello. /i _Formalmente estás libre.- El chico dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.- Ya platicaremos con más calma.

-El muy imbécil lo sabía desde el principio. Pero siempre ha gustado de fastidiar a Harry- Recalcó Bill- Si yo fuera tú- Dijo en voz baja al moreno- le daría una gran patada en el culo en cuanto lo tuviera a tiro. En realidad, eso sería lo _menos que le haría. El tipo merece una buena paliza. _

-Bill deja de utilizar ese lenguaje enfrente de tu padre y mío.- Dijo Molly indignada-. Respeta nuestras canas y no des ideas descabelladas al pobrecito de Harry.- Lo que la señora Weasley no sabía, era que su protegido se había adelantado mentalmente a los planes de su pelirrojo y buen mozo amigo. Incluso había dibujado una imagen grotesca (con la parte lateral de su anillo) en la pared de la celda, sobre un tipo siendo asesinado en la horca.

-H-Harry, te he traído algo de ropa- Se atrevió a decir Ron, so pena de morir fulminado por la mirada de su amigo- Creí conveniente que…

-A un lado por favor.

El guardia había llegado para abrir la reja. Harry ni tardo ni perezoso puso pies en polvorosa, puesto que los demás presos le habían estado fastidiando durante todo el día y toda la noche y por lo mismo no había pegado ojo.

-Quiero desaparecer, y cuando digo "desaparecer" es eso precisamente.-Harry había arrebatado la ropa a Ron, sin mirarlo siquiera. -Nos veremos en la madriguera ¿está bien señores Weasley?- Estos asintieron-.

-Sería lo más sensato- Contestó Ginny- Afuera está toda la prensa tratando de lograr una exclusiva. Todos anhelan obtener una foto tuya enfundado en el uniforme de reo. Rita está entre ellas, Harry. Es capaz de inventarse cualquier tontería, ya la conoces.

-De cualquier manera lo hará. Pero no me preocupa ya estoy acostumbrado. Ahora lo que necesito es un buen baño y estar con Cissy. Debe extrañarme mucho, al igual que yo a ella. Entonces allá nos vemos.

(plop)

* * *

Apareció justo en medio de la salita principal. Y un torbellino de ocho años se le prendió de inmediato por el cuello. 

-¡Papá¡Papá!

-¿Cómo ha estado mi pequeña princesa traviesa¿Te has portado bien?- Harry le dio varias piruetas por el aire, haciéndole reír.

-Mejor de lo que muchos piensan- Hermione se había quedado voluntariamente a su cuidado en casa de los Weasley la noche del viernes.- Ha estado preguntando por ti todo el tiempo. Solo logré tranquilizarla comprándole sus estampitas del álbum corazón de brujita.

-Así que me cambiaste por un montón de estampitas y desfalcaste a la tía Hermy.

-Déjame mostrártelo. ¡Ya sólo me faltan quince! Espérame, no te vayas a ir.

La pequeña corrió a las escaleras para subir hasta su "cuarto".

-¿Cómo te fue Harry?- Preguntó Hermione quedo, para que la niña no escuchara.

-Estoy furioso… Simplemente no entiendo como la gente del ministerio, haya pensado lo peor del mí. ¡Por Merlín! Era lógico a simple vista que el pobre hombre había sido atacado por un vampiro… Fue indignante Hermione. En verdad te digo que la "exhaustiva revisión de mi persona" –incluyendo mi dentadura- fue lo peor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida. Estoy de acuerdo con Bill. Scrimegour solo quiere fastidiarme, y la verdad lo está consiguiendo.

Cinco "plops" y el resto de los Weasley llegaban.

-Enseguida prepararé la cena. -Dijo Molly arremangándose el suéter tejido e inmediatamente se dirigió a la cocina, seguida de Ginny.

-Yo me despido aquí, papá, Ron, Harry, Hermione. Lamentablemente no puedo quedarme para cenar. Un par de Dragones me espera en Rumania, es tarde y todavía tengo mucho papeleo por delante.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Bill- Harry extendió su mano y le abrazó- Créeme que estoy considerando seriamente tu consejo- Sonrió y le guiñó un ojo- Espero que no pase mucho tiempo para volvernos a ver.

-Lo mismo digo yo. Ya sabes, si necesitas algo, estoy para servirte. Que pasen buenas noches familia. (plop)

-Yo también me retiro- Hermione tomó algunos libros del sillón más grande y los metió a su mochila de cuero- Todavía no termino mi disertación y tengo qué entregarla dentro de cinco días… Merlín, yo no sé cómo voy a hacer para lograrlo. Harry, nos veremos mañana temprano en la central, espero…

-Ahí estaré, no te preocupes, hasta donde tengo entendido, no me han dado de baja de la nómina.

-Descuida Harry -Contestó Arthur- Hasta Scrimegour sabe que eres una pieza fundamental en su esquema. Sería una estupidez de su parte echarte, por algo de lo que eres completamente inocente.

-Bien, creo que mi tiempo se terminó- Hermione se despidió de beso en la mejilla del señor Weasley y de Harry, pero pasó de largo con Ron que seguía callado como una tumba- Ah, Por cierto Harry, se me olvidaba comentarte; tienes un amor de niña, no dudes en llamarme si necesitas de mi ayuda otra vez, estaré encantada de cuidar de Cissy. Hasta pronto. (plop)

Ya la pequeña bajaba las escaleras a toda carrera.

-¡Mira papá! Aquí está. ¿Verdad que está bonito? Ven, siéntate conmigo para que lo veas.

Sin más remedio, Harry fue -Literalmente arrastrado- hasta el sillón que reposaba enfrente del fuego abrazador de la chimenea y tuvo que ver cientos de imágenes que su pequeña había recopilado a lo largo de semanas. Mismas que se había perdido por trabajar de sol a sombra. Por tal motivo, cada pequeño instante con su hija, trataba de disfrutarlo al máximo. Aquella noche era una de ellas. Cenó y compartió todo su tiempo cuanto pudo, hasta que el torbellino de ojos grises cayó rendida en sus brazos, pasada la media noche.

Dormitó abrazado de su hija un par de horas, sin embargo no podía conciliar el sueño. El asunto del vampiro no lo dejaba tranquilo. Se echaba parte de culpa por no haber estado más alerta, de haber indagado más; quizás habría podido salvar la vida de aquel infeliz, que solo cumplía con su deber por un sueldo mediocre.

Estaba decidido.

Tenía que indagar más, costara lo que costara. Dio un beso a su pequeña y la arropó. Escribió una nota dirigida a Molly para el cuidado de Cissy, y se cambió de ropa. Salió de la habitación, y para su sorpresa encontró a Ron, justo al frente de la puerta, al parecer iba a tocar a ella.

-¡Harry! Es bueno encontrarte despierto… Yo, quería… Pedirte disculpas. Juro que intenté ser discreto, pero Ginny se enteró de todo y la noticia corrió por toda la casa. ¿Me disculpas?

-Estaba muy enojado contigo Ron, no voy a negártelo. Pero el baño, la cena, y Cissy me tranquilizaron. Por mí ya todo está olvidado… En realidad mi molestia, más que para contigo, era por la situación en la que me encontraba. Encerrado- parcialmente incomunicado- sin comida… Fue una bomba para mí. Creo que el que debería pedirte disculpas soy yo.

-Entonces¿volvemos a ser amigos?- Ron aparentaba ser un niño pequeño en algunas situaciones, a pesar de su gran estatura.

-Como siempre…

-Bien, perfecto, perfecto… Eh¿Piensas salir a alguna parte Harry?

-Iré al anfiteatro.

-¿A éstas horas, pero porqué?

-Necesito revisar minuciosamente el cuerpo del velador.

-Oye, Harry ¿Ya te escuchaste¿Piensas ir al anfiteatro, en plena madrugada y sin un permiso? Merlín… ¿No te sirvió la experiencia del fin de semana¡Casi te mandan a Azkaban por ello! Si hay algo que investigar, déjaselo al departamento de asuntos periciales.

-No puedo. Hay algo extraño en todo esto. Voy a llegar al final cueste lo que cueste.

-Pero compañero… Si lo haces por orgullo…

-¡No es sólo por orgullo! Ron, no lo entenderías- Contestó Harry tratando de no alzar la voz y despertar a toda la familia- Desgraciadamente tengo la "grandiosa cualidad" de sentir y ver cosas que los demás no, y te juro por Merlín que si no me quito esto de la cabeza acabaré por volverme loco.

-Como tu amigo y casi hermano que soy, te diría que desistieras de la idea y continuaras con tu vida a l lado de tu hija, dejando atrás el trago amargo. Pero no me vas a escuchar y mis palabras se las va a llevar el viento. Así que… Lo único que me quedar por hacer es, acompañarte quieras ó no…

-Sabía que dirías algo así. Alístate, nos vamos enseguida.

Aparecieron justo a las afueras de la entrada para empleados, forzando la cerradura con un encantamiento. Caminaron sigilosos por los oscuros pasillos, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible al caminar. Siguiendo su instinto, buscaron y encontraron las escaleras que bajaban hasta el sótano que maravillosamente se encontraba sin ninguna clase de vigilancia especial. Detrás de la puerta de acceso al anfiteatro, se podía apreciar una luz tenue por debajo…. Alguien estaba trabajando. Situación que complicaba las cosas. Harry no quería testigos de su intromisión.

_-Abrirás la puerta con rapidez-_ Dijo a Ron moviendo los labios- _Yo me encargaré de lo demás_- Su pelirrojo amigo asintió. _– A la cuenta de tres, uno, dos¡tres!_

La puerta cedió y Harry penetró veloz para encargarse de quien fuera que estuviese dentro con la varita preparada. El sujeto, que estaba de espaldas revisando un cuerpo sobre la plancha, no se percató de nada, puesto que llevaba un aparato muggle en los oídos y parecía estar tarareando una canción.

Pero la sorpresa mayor fue para los recién llegados. El sujeto que trabajaba alegremente se trataba nada más y nada menos que de ¡Neville Longbottom! Su antiguo compañero de casa. Esa estatura y esos hombros anchos y rechonchos no podían pertenecer a alguien más. La situación cambiaba, ya Harry podía olvidarse del "Desmaius" y del subsecuente "Obliviate".

Se acercó y tocó a Neville por detrás con uno de sus dedos. La reacción de espanto fue inmediata. El pobre y asustadizo muchacho dio un gran grito.

-¡Tranquilo Nev, somos nosotros!

-¡H-Harry, R-Ron¡Por mi abuela¿¡Qué hacen aquí?!

-Te explicaremos, pero antes… Ron cierra la puerta- Obedeciendo prontamente, Ron Weasley, cerró la puerta con un movimiento de su varita, para después silenciar el cuarto.- Disculpa que hayamos entrado de ésta manera Nev, pero no sabíamos que tú eras el encargado de ésto… Siempre creí que terminarías dando clases de Herbolaria en Hogwarts. Pero ya veo que me equivoqué. Hace tiempo que no te veía. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Eh, yo, supongo que bien… Y… ¿ustedes…, cómo?

-Trabajamos para el ministerio Nev- Se adelantó Ron- Somos aurores, aunque eso ya lo sabes. ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe!

-Sí, somos aurores y por eso mismo, nos han asignado un caso muy, pero muy especial… Mira Nev, no queremos quitarte mucho tiempo, sólo necesitamos revisar, tú sabes, un cuerpo que han traído aquí el pasado fin de semana. El cuerpo de un anciano que presentaba "ciertas" marcas en el cuello. ¿Ahora recuerdas? –Harry parecía estar entre ansioso y burlón-.

-Lo recuerdo pero… Scrimegour dijo que nadie…

-Ah, lo que haya dicho nuestro querido ministro hace unas horas, deja de tener validez. Hubo cambio de planes y es por eso que estamos aquí. Necesitamos muestras Nev, y queremos que nos las facilites a la mayor brevedad.

-N-Necesitaré una orden Harry. Es el reglamento…

-Vamos Nev, haznos un pequeño favor, por los viejos tiempos, nadie se enterará de esto, te lo aseguro ¿verdad Ron?

-Seremos como una tumba.- Contestó el pecoso.-

-Harry, me costó mucho trabajo conseguir éste empleo, si el ministerio se entera, me echarán y no quiero que la abuela siga restregándome en la cara que soy un bueno para nada. Aquí… Me siento bien, no hay gente detrás diciéndome lo que tengo que hacer, me siento libre.

Al parecer, Neville Longbottom seguía sufriendo a causa de su carácter endeble y por supuesto a causa de su abuela, que no desaprovechaba la oportunidad para atormentarlo.

-Neville, te repito que nadie se enterará… Si no resolvemos esto de inmediato, mucha gente correrá con la misma suerte que ese pobre viejo… Niños, madres… Nadie estará a salvo. Cuando un vampiro ataca, lo hace porque está sediento de sangre y no parará hasta verse saciado y quizás, eso nunca llegue a pasar… Por favor.

-Anda Neville, ayúdanos y ayúdate. Harás un gran favor a todos.- Ron suplicaba también- La comunidad vampírica pudiese incrementarse de manera alarmante si no se le frena a tiempo. ¿Estamos? No querrás que la tierra se pueble de criaturas colmilludas. Nadie podría salir a salvo por las noches. Sería un verdadero pandemónium.

-E-Está bien, lo haré… No quiero cargar en mi conciencia con algo como esto. Pero si alguien se entera, yo no los vi y ustedes tampoco me vieron, negaré todo.

-Por mí está perfecto- Recalcó Harry-. Es un trato.

-Síganme, es por aquí.

* * *

Llegaron a otra ala aún más alejada. Bajaron más y más escaleras. Estaba completamente oscuro, sólo algunas antorchas apostadas en las escaleras de piedra alumbraban el paso, haciendo que sus sombras reflejaran sombras espectrales en las paredes mohosas. 

-¡Merlín Neville¿Cómo puedes trabajar aquí? Es… Espantoso y huele peor.

-Terminas por acostumbrarte Harry. E olido y visto cosas peores. Créeme esto no es nada comparado con lo que van a tener la oportunidad de presenciar.

-Lo dices como si fuera un espectáculo muggle… Y… si tenemos que ver cadáveres putrefactos, yo paso- Ron comenzaba a ponerse verde- No es mi fuerte.

La sala a la cuál acababan de llegar era aún más pequeña y aparentaba una cueva de un cuento de horror, pero con dos paredes repletas de gavetas, tres en fila, arriba y abajo. Al centro descansaban un par de planchas, con dos cuerpos cubiertos con una sábana ensangrentada. Ron por supuesto comenzó a sentir náuseas y a querer devolver toda la cena.

-Aquí está el viejo Harry.

Sin ninguna preparación, Neville alzó la sábana y fue el acabose para Ron que no pudo más y se desplomó.

-No sabía que Ron fuese tan sensible. Pero dejémosle ahí, no le pasará nada- Dijo Neville quitado de la pena, había cambiado un poco. Harry por su lado, acercó el rostro. Era la segunda vez que tenía al pobre anciano en frente y no parecían ser la misma persona. El cuerpo estaba succionado hacia adentro, al grado de verse como una uva pasa madura.

-Harry, no es el primer cuerpo con éstas características. Todas las gavetas están ocupadas… Mujeres y niños. Te mostraré, pero quiero que estés preparado, ya llevan varios meses aquí.

Al ver el grado de descomposición, Harry estuvo a nada de acompañar a Ron en el suelo. Se apartó a un rincón para toser un poco.

-¿Quieres un vaso con agua?

-No… No creo que pueda… Gracias Neville, de todas maneras…

-Es todo lo que hay. Pero creo que esto te parecerá más interesante aún… Descuida, ya no verás más entrañas humanas…

Abrió el cajón de una estantería cercana y sacó una bolsa negra. De ella extraño varias cajetillas de fósforos.

-Todos los cuerpos venían con una de ellas… Dentro… Del cuerpo… No me preguntes cómo llegaron ahí porque acabarás vomitando. Al parecer es de un bar nocturno a las afueras de Londres.

Harry tomó una de ellas y miró el logotipo.

_**"Bar Kit Cat club"**_

Y el ojo de un gato negro como estampado principal.

-¿Las has tenido todo el tiempo?- Preguntó Harry enfadado.

-Sí, órdenes de Scrimegour.

-Maldito cabrón, ha estado ocultando información y evidencia… Creo que tendremos que hacer una visita a cierto bar… En éste mismo momento.

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

No desesperen. Que ya prontito saldrá Drakito J Saludos. Y que pasen bonito fin de semana. Ahh sus comentarios anteriores los iré contestando paulatinamente que voy de prisa muehehe. 

Espero que les haya gustado el capi. Bye.


	4. 4

**Queridos lectores. Debido a las peticiones, éste fic toma un nuevo giro. Será un Crossover. Ya sabrán de quién hablo. **

**Disclaimer: **Los vampiritos que saldrán aquí, pertenecen a Anne Rice y bla bla bla… ¬¬ Los tomaré por vez primera para hacerles maldades a Harry, Draco y a… Top secret muehehe. nn

Hola de nuevo, con algunas recomendaciones en la lectura. Estuve haciendo un análisis de las propuestas y llegué a la conclusión de que nuestros queridos vampiritos Lestat, Luois y Drácula nn, no encajaban con el patrón de MI vampiro. Ellos son "mas delicados" por así decirlo. Así que me acordé de una criatura colmilluda que me pareció la correcta. También es de las crónicas vampíricas, no se preocupen, pero… Si no haz leído " El santuario" de nuestra querida Annita Rice te encontrarás con muchas novedades, pero no por eso dejarás de entender la lectura. Por cierto, a partir del siguiente capítulo cambiaré el rating a NC-17. Bien ganado. Así pues, están advertidos.

Por cierto, cambié el título del fic porque se me hacía muy soso y hay muchas historias con el mismo. Muehehe.

* * *

**POTENCIAL MINI SPOILER**

**Lees bajo tu propio riesgo. **

**

* * *

**

**Petronia: **Es una vampi "Hermafrodita" que suele ser algo "cruel" con su comida nn. Así que no me lo pensé dos veces muehehe. Ya no diré más. Sigan leyendo. Eso sí, haré las modificaciones que sean convenientes para fines de mi fic. ¿ok?

* * *

-¿Ya te sientes mejor Ron?

-De haber sabido que pasaría por esto, te hubiese dejado venir solo.

El pelirrojo intentaba llenar los pulmones del aire fresco de la madrugada. El color verde de su piel volvía a la normalidad paulatinamente y las náuseas habían dejado de molestarle.

-No sé como Neville puede vivir con _ eso _todas las noches y mantener el estómago en su lugar.

-¡Pregunté si ya te sientes mejor! - Harry parecía ansioso.

-Un poco mareado y asqueado, pero sobreviviré.

-Necesito que estés entero, puesto que vamos a ir a un bar de mala muerte a investigar algunas cosas.

-¿Todavía piensas seguir, después de todo lo que hemos visto y _olido?_

-Si, y si no estás dispuesto a ayudarme, será mejor que me lo digas ahora. Estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo.

-Tranquilo compañero, no te exaltes, solo dime una cosa, V-¿Vamos a beber?

-¡Por Merlín Ron, no es una visita social! Y si hay que beber, entonces beberemos. ¿De acuerdo?

-No estoy muy seguro de querer ir Harry, lo siento. Honestamente ya estoy molido. No he dormido lo suficiente. Blaise me dejó exhausto el fin de semana. Nos embriagamos hasta perder el control. Lo hicimos a todas horas y en todas partes ¡Ese hombre no tiene saciedad!

Harry rodó los ojos. Mentiría si dijera que _no _deseaba saber más del encuentro entre esos dos. Pero no era el momento ni lugar adecuado, para charlar acerca de sexo salvaje. Ya habría lugar para hacerle un poco más complicada la existencia al pelirrojo.

-Esta bien. Entonces aquí nos separamos. Regresa a la madriguera. Ya platicaremos.

-H-Hablaremos en cuanto regreses -Ron parecía indeciso. Por un lado quería acompañar a su inseparable amigo, pero por otro- Espero que… Nada, olvídalo. Te deseo mucha suerte. Y por favor, si las cosas se complican…

-Pediré apoyo, lo sé Ron. No soy un novato. Ahora vete ya.

Harry emprendió la marcha sin esperar a que Ron desapareciera. Al no conocer la ubicación exacta del bar, no podía llegar hasta ahí por métodos mágicos. Con sumo pesar abordó un taxi. Y le indicó al chofer la dirección, éste lo miró con recelo.

-¿Está seguro de querer ir a ese lugar?

-Si- Indicó tajante.

-Muy bien, lo llevaré porque la paga es buena. Pero le dejaré a tres cuadras. No quiero acercarme demasiado. Hay mucha prostitución y mucha droga. Si la policía me pesca cerca, me encarcelarán por otros tres años. No quiero agregarle otra historia más a mi voluminoso expediente. Y mi mujer amenazó con abandonarme si acaso me encontraba en otro lío de pantalones. Como ve estoy atado de pies y manos.

-Haga lo que quiera, sólo acérqueme.

Poco le importaba a Harry la vida y obra del chofer, que no dejaba de mirarlo por el espejo retrovisor.

-¿Es nuevo por aquí verdad? nunca antes lo había visto.

Por supuesto que no recibió contestación. Harry estaba muy lejos de querer sostener una plática irrelevante con el tipo. Este sin embargo parecía tener la lengua floja.

-Conozco a casi todos los _clientes _que visitan el lugar. Nunca olvido un rostro y el suyo es…

-¿¡Quiere guardar silencio!? Le pagué para que me llevara, no para escuchar sus estupideces.

El carro frenó intempestivamente y Harry fue- literalmente- echado de la unidad con lujo de violencia. Afortunadamente para el sujeto, el auror tenía prohibido siquiera tocarle un pelo al muggle, de lo contrario estaría lamentándose el resto de su despreciable vida. Lo único que pudo hacer para sacar su frustración, fue patear el taxi cuando arrancó y decirle cualquier cantidad de malas palabras antes de que se perdiera en una callejuela mal iluminada.

-Maldición, yo y mi bocota.

Al observar alrededor, se encontró completamente solo. Salvo la neblina que hacía que todo fuera más tétrico y sobrenatural. Harry por supuesto no tenía miedo, sino todo lo contrario, estaba furioso. No tenía un mapa de la ciudad a la mano y estaba casi seguro de que su destino todavía se encontraba lejos.

Abordaría otra unidad en cuanto la tuviese a la vista.

Metiendo las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón, comenzó a andar. A los pocos minutos un torrencial aguacero lo sorprendió. No hizo absolutamente nada por cubrirse. A Harry le gustaba mojarse aún y cuando la temperatura estuviese a la baja. Le gustaba sentir el contacto del agua con su piel. Ayudaba a despejar su mente y a pensar con mayor claridad.

Qué ironía.

La persona que le había enseñado a "relajarse" de aquella manera, ya no estaba a su lado. Por culpa suya, había pasado los últimos ochos años de su vida con un nudo en la garganta. Sin poder dormir tranquilamente, sin poder sonreír como antes lo hacía. Antes de la inesperada ruptura la vida parecía un cuento de hadas, un hermoso sueño.

_Allá vas otra vez Harry. No puedes dejar de pensar en el. Acéptalo, te marcó de por vida. Lo sigues amando._

Ensimismado como estaba, no se dio cuenta de que un automóvil grande y lujoso le venía siguiendo los pasos, a una velocidad baja. No fue sino hasta que se emparejó, que pudo reaccionar. La ventanilla eléctrica bajó lentamente, y del interior salió una singular voz _varonil._

-¿Puedo llevarte ?

Cuando Harry trató de enfocar hacia el interior, se dio cuenta de que sus gafas estaban mojadas, por lo que tuvo que quitárselas para retirar el exceso de agua. Volvió a ponerlas en su lugar, pero el resultado era casi el mismo. Estaba todo muy oscuro.

-Hace frío.- Dijo el extraño- El clima empeorará. No te preocupes por que llevas la ropa mojada.

Harry dudó, y comenzó a juguetear con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos.

_-Kit Cat club _está cerca, puedo acercarte, si es lo que deseas… Para ser sinceros, voy hacia allá. Estoy solo y me agradaría un poco de compañía. Pareces ser un buen chico.

¿Cómo sabía aquel extraño que necesitaba encontrar el bar de mala muerte¿Le había leído la mente¡Pero cómo! El ya era todo un experto en Oclumancia… i Además se sintió como un prostituto. /i

-No te sorprendas por lo que acabo de decirte. Haz dejado caer una cajetilla del bolsillo por tu nerviosismo. Y yo tengo varias. Son tan singulares, que sería imposible no reconocerlas.

Abrió la guantera del automóvil. Efectivamente había varias de ellas, apiladas por todos lados. Harry aspiró hondo. Se había comportado como todo un joven inexperto. El tipo le ofrecía resolver su problema y el todavía se lo pensaba. Quizás su instinto de conservación le mandaba señales de alerta, que por obvias razones iba a dejarlas pasar. Necesitaba cuanto antes acceder a ese sitio y si el extraño hombre le servía la oportunidad en bandeja de plata, no la iba a desaprovechar. Tenía su varita. Si las cosas se complicaban, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. ¿Qué podía perder? Y por el contrario podía ganar mucho.

-¿Vienes entonces?

Harry asintió y abordó.

El interior olía a loción y a canela. Sumado al inconfundible aire acondicionado.

-Es tu primera vez.- No había sido una pregunta, sino una afirmación. -Me refiero a la visita.

-Si.- Fue la escueta respuesta de Harry.

-¿Tienes el pase?- Contestó el extraño- Presumo que no. No puedes entrar al club sin un pase _especial. _Pero no te preocupes, tienes suerte ésta noche. Yo te ayudaré, soy una _especie _de cliente distinguido. Por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Eh, me llamo James- Harry decidió mentir. Y por extraño que pareciera, no podía dejar de mirar al frente. No quería ver de frente al conductor y no sabía porqué. Lo único que deseaba era llegar cuanto antes a su destino.

-Así que James. Interesante… Yo me llamo Louis._ Es un placer._

Ofreció su mano y Harry la aceptó tímidamente, helándose al instante. Estaba muy fría. La retiró disimuladamente. Pero ya su mente comenzaba a trabajar. Aquel sujeto desprendía un aura distinta a la de los magos y los muggles. Definitivamente debía ser… ¿Un vampiro? Quizás… Un vampiro con modales, ni más ni menos.

_No, espera un momento Harry. Si acaso fuese un vampiro ya habría enseñado sus poderosos colmillos para cenarte. De cualquier manera, hay algo turbio en su persona. Alerta permanente._

El resto del viaje fue un silencio sepulcral. Harry se limitaba a mirar las callejuelas por las ventana del deportivo.

-Eres un tipo callado James. Lo que me hace pensar que una persona como tú, no tiene nada que hacer en un bar como el Cat. No tienes la facha de ser un pervertido. Disculpa que vaya directo al grano, pero siempre trato de ser honesto.

-Tengo mis motivos.- Contestó Harry tajante- ¿Faltará mucho para llegar? - Lo que menos quería el reconocido Auror, era que un completo desconocido le diese clases de moral.

-Doblamos aquella esquina hacia la izquierda y listo.

* * *

Efectivamente se encontraban cerca. No tardaron más de cinco minutos en arrivar. Harry pensó que al llegar se encontraría con más aglomeración en la puerta de entrada. Pero fue todo lo contrario. La callejuela estaba casi desierta. Todo estaba a media luz, salvo una puerta grande y gruesa de metal que era "marcada" por un foco de rojo intenso, que la iluminaba.

Louis bajó del automóvil al igual que Harry.

El extraño personaje tocó tres veces y esperó. Una puerta más pequeña al centro de la principal se abrió. Un par de ojos que se asomaron y los escrutaron concienzudamente. Se escuchó un chirrido molesto y un tipo bastante alto (De hecho demasiado) les hizo frente. Harry nunca había visto a un tipo como aquel. Parecía ser un guardia de seguridad o un gangster en el peor de los casos. Era calvo y tenía la mandíbula muy pronunciada y cuadrada. Una vena se asomaba en su cien, casi a punto de estallar.

-C, F -Dijo Louis y el sujeto sonrió mostrando los dientes podridos. Harry se preguntó qué significaban aquellas palabras. Pero no parecían ser nada bueno. Aún así no se mostró nervioso cuando el gigante lo miró de arriba a bajo. El auror ya se estaba hartando de tanto escrutinio.

-Pueden pasar.

Ambos penetraron y Harry se preparó para lo que viniese. La puerta se cerró, dejándolos en completa oscuridad. Louis -sin embargo- parecía pez en el agua. Caminaba con toda la naturalidad del mundo, a pesar de la penumbra. Por lo poco que podía apreciar en medio de aquella boca de lobo, eran unas grandes escaleras mohosas - y por las cuáles iban descendiendo- Sus pisadas hacían un extraño eco, que podía poner los cabellos de punta a cualquiera.

-Todavía falta otra _aduana _que sortear James. Pero no tiene mayor importancia.- Su voz hacía eco. Harry se guiaba a través de ella. No podía sacar su varita y convocar un Lumus, pues se vería expuesto. Todo era muy sospechoso, y por primera vez se sintió un poco solo y temeroso. En esos momentos era cuando más extrañaba a Ron.

-Quizás te parezca un poco raro todo esto- Continuó el guía- Pero tiene su porqué. Ahora, cuando lleguemos a la última puerta, deberás portar esto.

Al parecer había una puerta más en frente. En un perchero había varias prendas de vestir, y que al tacto Harry pudo saber que eran una túnica.

-¿Esto no es una especie de secta demoníaca, o sí? -Preguntó sin medir sus palabras.

Louis no contestó, solo dejó escapar una risa. Harry se maldijo por ser tan estúpido y tener tan poco tacto, frente a un completo extraño, que se había portado- hasta cierto punto- amable. Pero así era su personalidad. Primero reaccionaba y luego meditaba sobre las consecuencias. Bien, no había marcha atrás, estaba ya hasta metido hasta el culo y llegaría al final de todo.

Harry se preguntaba el porque Louis no se enfundaba en aquella ridícula túnica también. ¿Por ser más veterano y ser un cliente asiduo?

Caminaron algunos metros más hacia el frente, hasta llegar a otra puerta. Esta vez no había individuos con cara de malos. La vía estaba libre hacia un recinto en la parte baja, en donde sonaba música de _Nightwish_ media luz; y todos los ahí presenten iban vestidos casi de la misma manera. Levitas en terciopelo negro para los hombres y vestidos largos para las mujeres. Un clásico look gótico medieval- Pensó en seguida Harry-. Hizo una rápida cuenta y solamente tres tipos llevaban la misma túnica que Louis le había dado. Éstos estaban ahogados por el alcohol o alguna sustancia alucinógena. Mujeres besando mujeres, hombres con hombres. Mujeres y hombres teniendo sexo…

Todos le miraron al pasar, sonriendo misteriosamente y secreteándose al oído. Harry sabía ahora, la clase de "diversión del lugar"-. Louis no había mentido. El Cat era un prostíbulo. Pero no cuadraba la muerte de pobres e inocentes niños en todo aquello. ¿Porqué habían depositado las cajetillas del bar en sus pobres cuerpecitos mutilados¿todo estaba relacionado o era una pista falsa?

Una extraña y bella mujer se acercó.

-¿La mesa de siempre señor?- Louis asintió.

-La especialidad de la casa para James y para mí. La botella más cara que tengas.

-Louis, en verdad no hace falta- Intervino Harry- Me has ayudado a entrar y estoy más que agradecido por eso. Estaré bien solo.

-Déjame ser tu anfitrión esta noche James. Por favor.

Louis tenía algo en su mirada, que prácticamente Harry se sintió hipnotizado. Era la primera vez que le veía de frente. El tipo era como una escultura viviente. De rasgos finos y elegantes. Con su cabello castaño recogido en una coleta. Iba vestido a la usanza del lugar, pero en lugar de una levita negra, llevaba una vino tinto. Camisa de olan blanca con un moño de manga larga y botas altas en color negro. En pocas palabras, Harry estaba anonadado. El tipo era bastante bien parecido. Pero remarcaba mucho la palidez de su piel, casi transparente.

-E-está bien.- Balbuceó Harry, sintiéndose estúpido.

Llegaron a un recibidor privado que era enmarcado por una sencilla pero elegante lámpara de aceite. Una pequeña mesa y un sofá de dos plazas. Con la mano Louis le indicó a Harry que tomase asiento. Hizo lo propio. La "camarera" se retiró y los dejó completamente solos, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Harry no tenía la más mínima intención de empezar una charla. La compañía de aquel hombre le estaba alterando los sentidos de una manera alarmante.

-Discúlpame un momento James. No tardo. Siéntete cómodo.

Louis se levantó de la mesa y salió. Harry pensó en _huir _pero se reprochó mentalmente por mostrar debilidad ¡Por Merlín! Era un auror de primera clase, se suponía que debía tener todo bajo control. Se había enfrentado a situaciones de verdadero peligro. Situaciones de vida o muerte… Y ahora estaba ahí sentado, temblando como quinceañero en su primera cita.

_Patético Harry Potter. Realmente patético. Te encuentras con un tipo endemoniadamente sexy y pierdes la cabeza por completo. Solo falta que comiences a babear. Después de todo fue buena idea que Ron no viniese… ¡Merlin¿Porqué me siento así?_ _Hace mucho calor aquí… Dioses… _

Louis había entrado a una parte más exclusiva y solitaria. A un privado más pequeño. No había luz en aquel lugar.

-Está aquí- Dijo.

Una luz verdosa resplandeció, revelando el rostro afilado de Draco Malfoy, quien había convocado un Lumus con su varita.

-¿Estás seguro¿Se trata de Harry?

-Las señas fueron claras. 1.78 cms. Cabello negro y rebelde. Gafas circulares y un par de ojos color verde esmeralda. No puedo equivocarme. Se trata de Harry Potter.

Draco tronó los dedos y la luz llenó por completo la pequeña habitación.

-¡Dioses! Tenía la esperanza de que no se tratase de el.- Draco comenzó a caminar nervioso.- Louis tienes que ayudarme, si "ella" se entera de que está aquí… No, no, no… No quiero ni imaginármelo.

-Se enterará tarde o temprano. Lo único que puedo hacer por el, es mantenerlo a salvo mientras está a mi lado… Debes decirle Draco. Necesitas hablar con el. Harry corre grave peligro. Petronia ya ha puesto su mirada en el. Le vio en tu sangre. Sabe que es importante para ti y no descansará hasta haberle conseguido.

-¡LO SE! -Gritó Draco sintiéndose desesperado- Lo sé… Pero Harry me odia. No sabes a qué grado… Tú no lo conoces tan bien como yo.

-No lo conozco, pero lo que sí se es que el tiempo corre para el. Enfréntalo, quizás ésta noche no. Pero a la atardecer del día de mañana sería una buena oportunidad. Habla con la verdad. No puede ser tan cerrado de mente. Explícale tu situación.

-¿Explicarle? Oh sí… Harry¿Sabes una cosa? Prácticamente te abandoné porque soy un vampiro. ¡Por Merlín Louis! Suena ridículo. ¡Han pasado ocho años , maldita sea!

-Entonces lo has sentenciado- Dijo Louis con esa tranquilidad tan característica en el- Me voy, no puedo dejar a Harry solo por mucho tiempo. Las paredes oyen. Piénsalo Draco. Harry podría dejar de ver la luz del día, o en el peor de los casos… Abandonar éste mundo para siempre… Su vida está en tus manos.

-Petronia es muy poderosa Louis. - Draco tomó el brazo del vampiro antes de que lo abandonara- Yo no puedo enfrentarla. Mi magia disminuyó en gran medida en cuanto me convirtió. ¿Entiendes ahora¿De qué serviría que le dijese toda la verdad?

-Por lo que me has contado Harry Potter es un mago muy poderoso. Un magnífico y hábil auror.

-Yo también fui auror… Y de que me sirvió… No le ví llegar… "Ella me cazó con mucha astucia" estuvo estudiándome por muchos días… Yo no le di importancia a… Olvídalo. Ya no tiene caso regresar al pasado.

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Por lo pronto yo le haré compañía y lo llevaré sano y salvo a su casa por ésta noche. Y antes de que me lo reproches, lo trataré exactamente igual que a un simple cliente para no llamar la atención. Con tu permiso Dragón.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Notitas: **Nuestro querido rubio salió muy poco nn pero pienso compensar en el que viene muehehehe. Habrá mucha magia y mucha onda vampirica.

Saludos.

**PD: **Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida, ya lo saben.

**OTRA PD: **Recuerden. Cambiaré a NC-17


End file.
